


The Grudge: A New Generation:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Ohana Forever: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Children, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Revenge, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Wo Fat has taken his grudge to a new level, He went after Five-O's children, Are they gonna survive?, Will Five-O find them in time?, Stay Tuned, This is a good one!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grudge: A New Generation:

*Summary: Wo Fat has taken his grudge to a new level, He went after Five-O's children, Are they gonna survive?, Will Five-O find them in time?, Stay Tuned, This is a good one!!!*

 

Five-O were exhausted & were running down useless leads, & they were getting pissed off,cause their kids are kidnapped, & Wo Fat has them stashed somewhere on the island, before he leaves, & someone gave them a tip about a bodyguard of Wo Fat's packing up, & leaving the island, Billy Calloway, is his name, They are hoping that he is not stupid, & lie to them.

 

"I don't know !", exclaimed Billy, as he was shoved against a wall, by Steve, & Danny was handling the interrogation, & Kono & Chin were off to the side, ready to assist, if needed. Danny said with a growl, "You better know, Asshole, Cause our kids go down, You are gonna down with Wo Fat for the full ride," Steve stated angrily, "Guaranteed", as he pushed him further into the wall. Billy did not say another word, Steve said, "Chin & Kono, Put on the burners", They did just that, Danny said simply, "You got be careful in Hawaii", Steve nodded & said agreeing, "You could get seriously burned", Chin & Kono watched on, as Steve & Danny were pushing his face closer to the flames.

 

Billy exclaimed, "The Old Asian Restaurant on 6th & Pika !", Steve & Danny pulled him away, & the Detective patted his face, & said, "Thanks, Billy", The Navy Seal dropped him to the ground, & the team rushed out to rescue their kids,from their sworn enemy. They are hoping, that they get there in a nick of time.

 

Wo Fat hit Serenity in the eye, cause he went near her sisters, & she kicked him in the nuts, He & his goons shoved them in a Storage Oven & locked it, & they hurriedly got their stuff, & were making their way to the nearby airport. They had no idea, that Five-O & their backup were on the way. They should not underestimate them for no reason at all, & for the world. Wo Fat & Co. spilit up, so they can get the drop on Five-O.

 

Steve & Danny called for backup, but it would take a half hour to get there, Steve cursed loudly, "Shit !", & banged the steering wheel. Danny said, "Steve, Calm down, We will get them out ourselves, & we will do carefully, OK ?", Steve nodded curtly, & focused on the road ahead.

 

They got to the scene, Steve was directed orders, "Chin, You & Danny are with me, Kono, I don't care if you have to tear this place limb from limb, Find our kids, & kill that bastard, if you find him", The Others nodded, & went off to do their tasks. Steve, Chin, & Danny split up, & Kono entered the restaurant.

 

Chin & Danny were making their way through the woods, & they took down Wo Fat's goons, & they hurried to get to Steve, before Wo Fat does, & kills him. Kono found the oven, Serenity yelled, "Help us !", Grace said pleading, "Please", Kim & Melania said exclaiming in unison, "It's too hot !!!", Kono said to herself exclaiming, "Oh, God !", She said louder, "Girls, It's Mommy & Auntie Kono, I am gonna get you out of there, Hold on, My Sweeties !", she shot the lock off the door, & hurried in, & got her precious charges out safely.

 

Kono hugged the girls, "Are you ok ?", Serenity said, "We are fine, Thanks, Auntie Kono", Grace said smiling, "You are Super Woman", Melania said agreeing with a smile, "You sure are, Mommy", Kim said softly, "Thanks for rescuing us", The Hawaiiian Beauty shut the oven off, & they headed for the outside.

 

Wo Fat found Steve, & charged at him, they fought for awhile, The Asian Crime Head raised his gun at a flushed, & panting Steve, "You don't look so well, Commander", Two shots rang out, & hit Wo Fat in the shoulder, The Blond Detective said, "You should talk, Asshole", Chin said agreeing, "You look like shit", & they cuffed him, & had him in custody.

 

The HPD came, & was clearing out the scene, Duke Lukela, the Head Investigator, came up to them, "Let me take this piece of shit off your hands", The Boys thanked them, as they handed Wo Fat off to Duke, & headed for the ambulance, that Kono & their kids were at, & they were waiting for them.

 

Kono said smiling, as she approached her teammates, keeping her voice calm, "They are fine, just dehydrated, & Serenity only suffered a bruise for protecting her ohana", Danny, Chin, & Steve were extremely proud of that, as the girls hugged the three men. When the paramedics left, "Can we get some shaved ice, Uncle Steve ?", Grace asked, "Yeah, Daddy, Can we ?", Serenity chimed in, Melania & Kim gave him the puppy dog eyes, & said in unison, "Please ?", Steve looked at Grace, & his own daughter, & they too were giving the puppy dog eyes, "Are you kidding me with those eyes ?.....Let's go", The Little girls cheered, as they hugged Steve, Chin, Kono, & Danny.

 

Kono said smiling, "You are such a sucker, Boss", Chin said teasingly, "Ohhhh, Super Seal is going soft", Danny smiled bigger & said exclaiming, "You know you love it !", Steve said smiling his goofy grin, "You right, I do", They got their kids in their respective vehicles, & headed for Kamekona's, to make a bad day a whole lot better.


End file.
